John and Delenn in Shan' Fal: The Day After
by NWHS
Summary: Oneshot that looks at one possible turn the Shan'Fal could have taken on Delenn and John's relationship. First attempt at writing a Babylon 5 fic. Feel free to leave a constructive review.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Delenn of Mir and John Sheridan**

**Author: NWHS**

_**The Day After**_

**Part 1**

Captain John Sheridan had gotten very little sleep the past couple of hours; in fact, he hadn't slept at all once returning to his quarters from spending the night with Delenn. It was the morning after the Shan'Fal ritual and John, like any man, was still wound tight running the events of the previous evening over and over in his head.

He didn't like the fact that what in his mind was supposed to be a private occasion turned out to be a ritual involving more Minbari than the one he was interested in spending a quiet night alone with. No, John definitely did not like the fact that members of his fiancée's caste were outside of the bedroom door, and he most definitely did not like that Lennier was among them. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, John knew that Lennier had feelings for his mentor that ran much deeper than mere friendship or respect. He would never try to broach such a sensitive subject with Delenn, who he was convinced had no idea of Lennier's affection, or would even recognize the affection of most men for what it was. In such matters, Delenn, as far as Sheridan was concerned, was simply oblivious to the baser instincts of men no matter the species. But John also knew that eventually the truth would reveal itself, and prayed that it wouldn't destroy the friendship between the two, or worst overflow into a conflict between the men who had given their hearts freely and unconditionally to the same woman.

In spite of the unexpected intrusion of the Minbari guests and Lennier's little 'Woo Hoo' imitation on the lift, John Sheridan couldn't help but smile at the evening he had just shared with Delenn, hence his sudden case of insomnia. His body was still on fire from the touch and taste of her. While he hadn't meditated so much in his life, the reward at the end was worth the price of admission.

Once he convinced his conscious mind to forget about who was behind the frosted sliding doors and simply enjoy the ritual the way Delenn had intended, the rest was nothing short of bliss. Admittedly, John would have liked to have fully consummated their relationship, but he honestly couldn't complain after the great lengths Delenn had gone to in order to find and stimulate every center of pleasure on his body. Like everything else she did, she was thorough and meticulous in her exploration. And in her quest to find the hidden treasures that his body held, she taught him more about himself than he had ever known.

And for the first time, John was able to share his affection openly with Delenn without concern or fear of offending her cultural norms and mores with his overwhelming human male desire for physical closeness. Well, that's not entirely true, for there were a couple of things he wanted to do to Delenn, but wasn't quite sure how she would react. Delenn may look very much like a human female, and in all ways that mattered she was, but John never confused her outward appearance with who and what she truly was-Minbari heart, mind, and soul. While she was more open and liberal than the average Minbari, she was undoubtedly still Minbari despite the transformation, and in the areas of sex and sexuality John kept this uppermost in his mind.

If Delenn was indeed fully human, like himself, he would have known exactly what to do, and feel pretty confident of the reaction he would receive from his very human sexual actions. But she was not, and Minbari records were not forth coming about such intimate practices, for John had researched at nausea once he decided to propose to Delenn, knowing or at least hoping that one day **very **soon they would move beyond mere kissing into more intimate relations.

The question was what came next, and John pondered this question as his body finally succumbed to fatigue. With thoughts of Delenn in his head, and need for her consuming his hardened body, John drifted off to sleep hoping they would continue their exploration, while cursing the high probability that Minbari didn't believe in pre-marital sex.

**Part 2**

Delenn finished her ambassadorial duties early, and walked briskly to John's quarters for dinner. He had requested her presence earlier in the day, and she looked forward to meeting him more than she was willing to admit. In fact, she had completed very little of her work today, and found herself daydreaming while meeting with a fellow ambassador. This never happened to Delenn, who could focus on even the most mundane of tasks, but her mind wandered nonetheless to the events of the previous evening. She had never had sexually driven daydreams before, and was sure that it was her human side manifesting itself at the most inopportune time.

Delenn paused for a minute outside of John's quarters, taking stock of her emotions and squelching the pent up desire she'd been holding in ever since last night. As Delenn reflected on the events of evening past, she grudgingly admitted that while she was prepared for the ritual intellectually and even spiritually she was most definitely not prepared physically or emotionally. And it was this part of the ritual, and the intimacy that she and John shared that accounted for her current heightened state.

"Come in," John said, from the other side of the door.

Delenn entered, and smiled demurely as she watched John enter the main living area from his bedroom. He was dressed casually, and Delenn suddenly found her heart quicken at the sight of him. She drank in his tall lean body, allowing her eyes to roam his strong masculine form, clearly appreciative of what she now knew was a very appealing and definitely un-Minbari body. Delenn caught herself, and shyly ran her hand nervously over the back of her neck, hoping that John hadn't noticed her suddenly flushed features and aroused state.

John smiled in return, too caught up in his own emotions to notice Delenn's, and walked towards her trying his damnedest not to stare, or worse yet, strip them both and make love to her on the floor until she came screaming his name so loud that even her clan on Minbar would hear her declaration of love for her Human mate. But John knew he would do none of that tonight, and chided himself for thinking of her in a purely sexual way.

"I'm glad you could make it Delenn," John said, reaching for her hand. "I've ordered dinner for us from Fresh Aire, but unfortunately it hasn't arrived yet. I hope you don't mind," he said, trying to ignore what the sight of her did to him. Especially now that he knew how absolutely sexy and sensual she looked underneath her Minbari robes. The robes truly didn't do her figure justice, and John was suddenly grateful that she wasn't wearing revealing human clothing. He knew he couldn't take it, and wondered again what Minbari culture allowed after the Shan'Fal, and how far was too far after such an event. John shook his head ruefully and guided Delenn to the small sofa.

"John is something wrong?" Delenn asked, picking up on his mood, preferring to concentrate on his feelings than the ones swirling around in her body at the moment.

"No, Delenn not really," he answered. At her raised but patient expression he went on. "Well…it's just ... sometimes I feel that I haven't done enough to learn about your culture. You have gone to great lengths to learn, not only about human culture, but many others as well. Hell, you speak better English than most Americans." He sigh his annoyance with himself, and gently pulled her hands into his lap.

"We are to be married, and I still know so little about Minbar or your caste for that matter. I can't speak Adronado, and I haven't even made the slightest attempt to learn. What kind of man doesn't even take the time to learn such things?" he chastised himself, once again.

"You know all the important aspects of me John. You know my mind and heart, and your soul speaks to mine in a way that no Minbari ever could," Delenn reassured softly. Placing her right hand lovingly on his cheek she continued. "You have time to learn about my home world and my caste, if that is your desire. I will teach you my native tongue if you wish that as well. It would be my extreme pleasure to do so, but that is not what is truly on your mind."

Looking into her eyes John thought briefly that this woman knows him so well, often better than he knows himself, and he hoped tonight she would get to know him on a whole other level. One that would involve him hanging a sign on his door that read, _No Human or Minbari Clothing Allowed _or _Love Making in Progress_ or..., John focused and said, "Delenn last night was…was…"

Delenn continued to caress his cheek, which made focusing on speech very difficult. Such a display of affection was almost second nature to Delenn, and she often found herself unconsciously reaching for him. But after last night, that simple touch carried so much more meaning.

Yielding her hand with his, John took possession of the tiny appendage and placed a soft kiss on her palm then her wrist, lingering at the pulse point. Delenn's throat tightened from the sensation John's lips were creating in her remembering his lips on other parts of her body, and she suddenly felt hot convinced that her level of desire for this man was decidedly un-Minbari, and definitely not becoming of a religious caste member.

She parted her lips to speak, but before she could, John captured them in an all consuming kiss that silenced any doubts that her body had a mind of its own when it came to John Sheridan that she could no longer deny. His kiss was soft, wet, and unhurried. He took his time savoring the scent, feel and taste of her. He moved to her neck wanting, no needing, to feel more of her only to be thwarted by the collar of her robe.

Never one to admit defeat, John found the delicate clasp at the top of the robe and gently undid it just enough for him to run his mouth then tongue across her neck and collarbone. Delenn leaned back on the couch giving John better access, while she ran her hands hungrily up and down his back and shoulders. And tried her best to maintain her composure, and not release the moan that was begging for its freedom and the freedom of those that were sure to follow.

Both of their hearts beat faster as they continued to explore each other's bodies through the now very constricting clothing. Delenn ran her fingers through John's hair thinking how absolutely arousing his hair was, in spite of the fact, that she still found hers quite tedious and annoying. She pulled his head to hers so she could kiss him again accepting his probing tongue without the slightest reservation, finally admitting that some of her actions and beliefs were more human than she would like to believe or would admit to anyone beyond the man currently undoing more clasps on her robe, and forcing a groan of pleasure from her lips, his hand gently massaging her breast.

Breathless, John said in a desperate tone, "Please tell me honey that the Shan'Fal marked the beginning of a more intimate phase of our relationship. I know humans and Minbari do things differently, but if we have to wait until we are married I would rather know now before I get my hopes up." John shook his head ruefully having to admit that he already had his hopes up as well as another part of his body that begged to be taken out, and played with.

Now Delenn knew what the underlying concern John had about not knowing enough Minbari culture, and what his diatribe stemmed from. Smiling at his obvious nerves and genuine effort to control his desire for her sake and their future, Delenn cupped his face in her hands and kissed him with all the love and passion she had for her husband-to-be until air became an absolute necessity, and she released him.

Regaining her composure Delenn said, "John, I thought you understood the full significance of the Shan'Fal. Obviously you did not, and for that I apologize. Minbari believe that prior to consummation, and definitely prior to joining or what you call marriage, that it's imperative for the couple to truly comprehend the needs and desires of their mate. This is done through the Shan'Fal in an attempt to guarantee that the couple is compatible in all ways. It is one more layer to help guide the joining process to ensure that the two are truly meant to be as one," Delenn explained.

"John I know that humans don't engage in such rituals and often act very impulsively, and while impulsivity has its benefits it also has its drawbacks. Minbari take the joining of heart and soul very seriously, and the rituals were established to make sure that the decisions we make are for the right reasons and with the right person. You have been very patient with me and have participated in every ceremony I have asked with little complaint, and for that I am extraordinarily grateful. And you have done so with as much integrity and respect as any Minbari male."

John smiled at the high compliment, and knew that such words from Delenn were not mere bombast.

"Just because Minbari understand the necessity of such rituals doesn't necessarily mean that we find them easy or convenient."

This surprised John, for he would have never guessed that Delenn ever questioned the strict rituals of her people, especially one as important as the joining of two souls.

Delenn placed her hand at the nape of John's neck, and ever so deliciously massaged the spot she had only unearthed last night as one that sent a shiver of arousal down his spine if it was touched with the right amount of soft and hard ministrations, which she was doing right now. "John, just because I am committed to adhering to the rituals of my people doesn't mean that I… that I don't share your feelings and frustrations. Meditation has many purposes my love," she said, in a low seductive tone, that revealed more than the words she had just spoken.

John felt a goofy smile come across his face, one that he wished he could erase, but stubbornly refused to leave no matter how hard he tried. _No cool points John for that lame ass smile, _he thought, but Delenn didn't seem to mind in the least.

She pulled him towards her and whispered, "What you humans call pre-marital sex is fully sanctioned John as long as the couple have successfully moved through all of the requisite rituals, and…" she paused, teasingly running her lips over his, "we've completed all of them."

"Woo Hoo," John said laughing, before he crushed Delenn's soft body against his very hard one. Their bodies melted together as John stroked Delenn's sensitive crest which sent a bolt of lightning to her core with each hard purposeful and accurate stroke from his fingers. John knew from last night that this would arouse her beyond his wildest dreams, but unlike last night, he intended to take it much, much farther.

Before either one of them knew what had happened, they had moved to John's bedroom and quickly divested each other of their clothing. They saw each other in the nude for the first time the night before, and admittedly were quite pleased, but such enthusiasm was tempered by the limitations of the ritual. Tonight however, no such limitations existed, and they were now very aware of each other's bodies and obvious need for one another.

"God you are so damn beautiful," John exclaimed, as he lowered Delenn to the bed. Deleen possessed a small but very muscled frame that, to John's delight, was coated in very soft pale flawless skin that felt as good as Egyptian cotton in his hands, and on his lips, his tongue.

Heart pounding with anticipation and a sliver of nerves, Delenn responded in kind, "You are beautiful as well John, and I love you very much for all that you are and will be."

That was the last logical thought that either one of them had for the next hour and a half as the universe revealed that Minbari and Humans were more alike in their desires and needs than anyone who witnessed or lived through the Earth-Minbari War would have ever thought or admitted.

To the discerning ear, sounds of passion could be heard echoing through the captain's quarters as the two became one, and John discovered exactly how uninhibited his Minbari mate could be. Valen and God were called forth like a shaman calling for rain as they took each other to heights of mutual pleasure, and the heavens opened up and accepted their cries of everlasting love. John's name erupted like a volcano from Delenn's lips as he ignored the fears of yesterday, and claimed her in his own way, tasting her unique sweetness and finding it as intoxicating and delicious as water to a desert dweller.

"**Good God Delenn**," John groaned loudly, as Delenn moved every so sensually atop him, filling herself with his manhood slowly and ever so rhythmically.

Her sing song moans came in gasps of unintelligible English and Andronado, blended into one beautiful melody, as John held on tightly to her small but forceful waist as she rode him with abandon. Head thrown back in a fit of passion induced hysteria, Delenn sang for him, and at that moment no language barrier existed. No, for them, as for lovers the universe over, the language they shared was created on the spot and only for the two of them.

John understood perfectly the cries of his Minbari lover, and Delenn understood the most ancient of guttural moans from her Human mate, who at times have been known to confuse her with his unique male and entirely human perspective. But at this moment, her comprehension of John Sheridan was crystal clear, and seemed to be built into her mixed DNA.

"**Oh John...OH JOOOHN**," she moaned, as he flipped them over pulling her onto all fours. Not missing a beat, Delenn bucked into John to match his feverish pace. He eventually pulled her down so she was virtually sitting in his lap as he slowed the pace and extension of his thrusts. Barely moving, he kept her close with his strong arms bidding her to swivel her hips slowly over his now still, but very hard member. She did, and suddenly understood the pleasure that could be gained from very little movement if it was done correctly.

John slid his right hand around her waist and settled it between her legs, as she continued to slowly ride him. He gently massaged her in long strokes with two fingers slipping in and out of her at will until he felt her muscles start to contract, and her movements go from languid to jerky. He held her tight, and forced her to endure all the pleasure he was sending throughout her body.

"**Oh Valen... Oh John please don't stop, don't stop**," she screamed repeatedly, as her thrusts became harder and more demanding, until she overflowed like the Nile onto the sandy banks of Egypt.

Pleased that he could open the flood gates of sexual energy and unbidden passion that was his disciplined and regal Delenn, John gently laid her on her back and kissed her fiercely, suddenly even more aroused after watching and feeling her come.

Her small strong arms and firm legs wrapped him in a cocoon of warmth and unrelenting pulsing gyrating heat that nearly consumed them both. No, there was definitely nothing shy about Delenn of Mir and whether Human, Minbari, or something in between or entirely different, John Sheridan knew that twenty years would never be enough to love or be loved by this woman. And as he held her in his arms after the bliss that was his own earth shaking explosion, he thanked both of their Gods for the time they had been given, and for the child they would eventually, create born of their love, hope, and faith. And it would be this child that would love and protect his sweet Delenn long after he was gone.

**FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW**


End file.
